Lost and Found
by juneleigh72
Summary: It's six months since the Battle of Endor. Luke should be happy but instead he feels lost and is striving to find a new purpose. Then he encounters a young thief on a remote planet who brings adventure and excitement back into his life.
1. Chapter 1 The Jedi and the Thief

_**LOST AND FOUND**_

Luke Skywalker was lonely. Even fighting his way through the crowded city streets of Suhr, he still felt totally alone. The last of the Jedi. Alone. Han and Leia had each other and Lando was off on the other side of the galaxy doing his own thing. Luke had only R2D2 for company; which was nice enough, as far as it went. There's only so much conversation you can have with a droid.

So what was he doing here? Tearus 6 was not a particularly attractive planet. It was identical to a thousand other worlds throughout the galaxy; just a ball of dust and space debris which was home to a variety of life forms.

It felt hopeless. _He_ felt hopeless. Much as he had done since the fall of the Empire and the demise of his father, six months before. He hated himself for falling into this depression but he could not seem to shake it, despite his best attempts at Jedi meditation. Master Yoda would be very disappointed in him, he was sure. He knew that Leia was. Her worried expression every time they spoke, told him that. He could sense her anxiety about him and her disappointment that he was not actively helping her. He had become withdrawn and solitary and he could tell that none of his friends, or his sister, really understood what he was going through. He had no motivation to help build the New Republic, nor to begin Leia's Jedi training. Quite frankly, he did not know where to begin. He was sure Master Yoda would have given him a blistering lecture on how Jedi should not feel self pity. However, he had received no Force contact from Yoda, or indeed his father, Anakin Skywalker, since the Battle of Endor. That was, perhaps, what upset him most of all. There was only a void where the light of the Force should have been. That was until he dreamed of Ben Kenobi.

"Go to Tearus 6," the dream voice of Obi-Wan had told him. "There you will find what you seek."

And what exactly did that mean? Luke thought exasperated. Kenobi wasn't normally so cryptic. Anyway, he was here in Suhr, the Tearutian capital, still not entirely sure what he was seeking, but seeking none the less.

 **HELP ME!**

His rather bleak chain of thought was abruptly interrupted by the panic stricken cry which forced its way into his mind. It had not been spoken aloud, however. Luke wasn't particularly shocked by that revelation. Kenobi's remarks made sense now. He was here on Tearus to find someone else to join himself and Leia in the Jedi ranks.

It wasn't hard to spot the human transmitter, even if he couldn't have sensed her desperation and panic. The objective of his visit to Suhr had just entered the street from an alley directly opposite Luke and she was running hard. She was tall, dark haired and currently dodging blaster fire coming from the four ugly humanoids pursuing her. The chase was causing havoc in the cramped street. Humans, aliens and droids of all shapes and sizes were diving for cover, which was scarce. Some were caught in the crossfire, and, as Luke watched, the woman grabbed an inert C3 droid and took shelter behind its human shaped torso. Confusion reigned, but Luke stayed calm. He reached deep within himself and, for the first time in six months, felt the Force flowing through him. It was like finding cool, fresh air after being submerged underwater for too long. Suddenly, he felt alive once more.

"Stay here," he told Artoo, unhooking his light sabre from his belt.

The squat droid beeped compliance as Luke headed off.

The young lady who was at the centre of all this attention was now returning fire in the direction of her pursuers. She was very accurate. In the time it took Luke to cover the ground between them, she had already taken down two of her assailants. But just as the odds against her began to even up, four more tormentors joined the fray at the opposite end of the street. She was trapped.

And then Luke was there, blocking the blaster fire of the four newcomers with apparent ease. "Take care of those two, I'll deal with the new guys," he ordered tersely.

She blinked in surprise at the arrival of her rescuer, but didn't argue. The fire fight that followed was short, sharp and very embarrassing for the attackers. The woman quickly dispatched the two remaining pursuers and the sight of a Jedi Knight, lightsaber blazing, bearing down on them, was too much for Luke's adversaries. They fled.

"Thanks. Things were getting a little rough there," the young woman said dryly as Luke helped her out from behind the unfortunate droid. "I'm Jianna, "she added, shaking Luke's hand. He was about to reply in kind but Jianna got there first. "I know who you are," she said with a meaningful look at his lightsaber. "That thing doesn't exactly encourage anonymity, you know."

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, I guess not. Why were they chasing you?"

"I'll explain later. We'd better not hang around. You scared them off but they'll be back. Trazer's very determined. Come on." She started off at a run and Luke followed, re-hooking his lightsaber and signalling to Artoo to catch up.

The alley, into which Jianna eventually led them, was dark, damp and depressing. Disused and decaying structures lined either side of the walkway. Jianna stopped beside one of the least shabby looking buildings and approached the door. It was a thick metal security door, firmly locked to bar entry. Luke was about to suggest that Artoo could open it, but Jianna was a step ahead of him. She produced a keypad and several lengths of wire from a pocket deep inside her jacket. "Tools of the trade," she explained to Luke. "Keep watch," she added as she began to override the door's security system.

"Who is this Trazer?" Luke asked, keeping a careful eye on the entrance to the alley.

"Oh, he's a real nice guy. He would turn his own grandmother into Bantha fodder if there was a profit in it. He's the head of the local thieves. Every piece of stolen property and every shady deal has to go through Trazer. He controls it all. Unfortunately, he's also a very bad guy to get on the wrong side of." She gave a grunt of satisfaction as the door slid gently open. "Come on, we should be safe in here for a while."

The room was empty and there were no windows but Jianna produced a small flashlight which cast an eerie, greenish glow around the room.

"How did you get on the wrong side of Trazer?" Luke asked as he closed the door behind Artoo, who helpfully turned on his searchlight to further brighten the dingy room.

"He hired me to do a big job a while back. I fulfilled my side of the deal but when I went to collect the money he owed me, he turned nasty and set his guards on me. Trazer really doesn't like parting with his cash if he can help it. Usually, he just threatens people and they back down, but I stood my ground. That's where you came in and saved my skin. I never figured on being rescued by such a celebrity though. I've heard a lot about you. I've seen all the news holos about you and the Rebellion. Did you really kill the Emperor?"

Luke shook his head. "Sort of, "he replied evasively. "It's a long story." One he didn't intend to start right now. He was more interested in getting to know Jianna. "You're a thief then?" He asked to get the conversation back to her.

"Thief, burglar, pickpocket," she agreed, "I can steal anything." It was more a statement of fact than a boast. "Aren't you feeling a little light around the pockets?" She asked a knowing grin on her face.

"No, I don't think so…." Luke searched his pockets. "Wait a minute, my comlink's gone!" He looked up to see his missing property in her hand. "How did you do that?" Luke hadn't sensed a thing.

"Practice," she replied modestly. "I've never stolen anything from a Jedi before. I wasn't even sure if I could. Here," she said handing him back the comlink, "I never keep anything I steal from people I like." She flashed him that grin again.

"Thanks," He didn't know what else to say. This was the most unlikely looking Jedi candidate he could imagine. Yet he could sense the power of her mind. Maybe, that was why she made such a good thief; she used the Force.

"No hard feelings?" She asked.

"No, of course not," Luke replied, surprised by the question.

"Good. Most people get offended when you pick their pockets for some reason."

Luke had to laugh at that. It was the first time he had laughed in a long time.

"I don't think you should stay around here too long. I advise you and your stubby little friend to get off-planet as soon as possible. Trazer's got a very long memory and an even worse temper and after the stunt you pulled today, you're not exactly going to be his favourite person; Jedi or not."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Luke was concerned. It was clear that Ben and the Force had led him here to find her. He had to think of a way to persuade her to come with him.

"Don't worry about me. As soon as all the excitement's died down, I'll steal a ship and get as far away from here as possible," she replied.

Here was Luke's opportunity. "Well are you up to a bit of ship stealing right now?" He asked.

"Why do you ask? " She gave him a guarded, suspicious look.

"I want you to come with me." He continued, trying to make that sound as sincere and unthreatening as he could.

"What for?" What do you want with me?"

Luke would have to be very careful. This was not going to be easy, he decided. "Jianna, do you know anything about the Force?"

"Of course I do. It's some kind of energy field you Jedi use to protect yourselves. Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Her reply was defensive.

"No, it's just you don't find people who are able to utilise the Force every day. The rise of the Empire 23 years ago wiped out the Jedi order. As far as I know, I'm the only Jedi left alive in the galaxy and I have to start the order again." He refrained from mentioning Leia. Only a handful of people within the New Republic knew her true heritage. "Force sensitivity is very rare and when I find someone with the potential I can't afford to let them slip away," Luke answered cautiously.

"What are you saying?" she asked breathlessly.

"I came here to Tearus 6 to find someone just like that and," He paused and looked directly into her eyes, watching carefully for her reaction. "I succeeded." She was very beautiful, he noted absently, with fine, delicate features and large, expressive eyes. Her face retained an innocence and naivety, which took him by surprise. She was a thief so he could not imagine that she came from a stable, family background. Her sardonic sense of humour and streetwise demeanour were proof that she relied only on herself. These were traits he was very familiar with due to his friendship with Han Solo. He also knew from experience that it was very difficult to gain the trust of such an individual. How would he persuade Jianna that this was the will of the Force? He expected her to react with shock, fear or disbelief. He supposed these were normal reactions. She remained very calm, however, studying his face intently. Then she simply sighed, as though resigned to the fact.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" She asked. "There is no way you could be mistaken? I mean, I know I can pull a few fast stunts but can you honestly see me as a Jedi?" She asked incredulously.

He smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact I can,"

She laughed then; a rich, throaty sound that resonated through the empty room. "I'm not exactly the most honest person in the galaxy, you know? I've never heard of a Jedi Knight picking pockets before."

'No, neither have I, but I'm sure we can accommodate you." Luke grinned. "Listen," he continued more seriously. "I was just a farm boy from a backward planet before my old Master found me and took me under his wing. We all have to come from somewhere and I'm sure your life experience would give you a strength and perspective that few others could match as a Jedi."

She considered his words carefully for a few moments. Then she said "Ok, you must really be desperate for new recruits but, ok, I'll come with you. I've got nothing to lose and you intrigue me Skywalker. It's strange, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life." She cleared her throat, suddenly uncomfortable with her emotions. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready. Do you need time to organise your belongings?" He asked.

She just laughed. "I travel light. In my job you never know when you're going to have to run, so it's best to be prepared. Let's go steal a ship. I've got the feeling it's going to be the last stealing I do for a while, so I intend to make the most of it."

Trazer's men were everywhere, so their passage through the streets of Suhr was cautious, relying on Luke's Jedi senses and Jianna's knowledge of the city to keep them out of trouble. It was late when they finally reached the spaceport. They entered through a disused service tunnel, which only the thieves of Suhr knew about. The docking bays were quiet. "Is it just me or is it too quiet?" Jianna asked suspiciously. Luke nodded his agreement. They had best move fast. He was sure Trazer's men would be keeping watch on the spaceport for any sign of the fugitives.

Apart from Luke's X-Wing, there were only a few single seater craft in the port, the rest were freighters or carriers. It was Luke who spotted their best bet: a rather battered Y-Wing fighter, docked close to Luke's ship. He pointed it out to Jianna.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice," she sighed, "but that's not really a challenge you know, Luke. That thing probably has a keyhole!"

Luke smiled. "Come on."

They made their way to Luke's X-Wing, alert to any sign of danger. Cautiously, they helped Artoo into his compartment behind the cockpit of the fighter. "Jianna, you'd better hurry. I can sense forty humanoids heading this way," he said urgently.

"I'm gone. Just keep them off my back," she replied as she headed for the Y-Wing.

A low hum began to emanate from Luke's ship as Artoo fired up the converters. Luke popped the hatch and climbed into the cockpit, his senses keeping track of Trazer's men as he did so. He looked across and saw Jianna easing herself into the Y-Wing's cockpit. She started powering up the engines straight away.

The attack, when it came, was fast and decisive. Trazer had no intention of going away empty handed this time. The blaster fire his men aimed at the two fighters was futile, however. It was impossible for it to penetrate the armoured hulls.

Luke sprayed the attackers with his laser cannons making them dive for cover. Suddenly, a jolt of power forced Luke against his battle harness and the systems of his fighter sparked and flickered but did not go off. Artoo let out a scream of outrage. "I know," Luke told him over the comm, "That didn't feel like blaster fire." Luke reached out with the Force and felt two men directly behind the X-Wing firing a portable Ion cannon; a weapon designed to destroy the electrical systems of starships. The next hit would probably knock out the fighter's controls completely. He had to give Jianna more time to warm the ancient Y-Wing's engines completely but he had no time to turn his ship around so that he could use his laser cannons again. Instead, he activated his X-Wing's repulsorlifts and eased the fighter off the ground. He started to back up and when he felt he was as close as he could get to the Ion cannon and its operators, he punched his afterburners for full power. It was messy but effective. The cannon and its gunners were incinerated in the blast. By this time spaceport security police were beginning to appear but they were too late. Jianna gave Luke the signal that she was ready and the two fighters blasted out of the spaceport.

Once clear of Tearus 6's atmosphere, Luke relayed the nav co-ordinates to Jianna's computer for the lightspeed jump. "You certainly know how to liven up a girl's day, Skywalker. That was the most fun I've had in a long time," She said, exhilarated by their escape. "Would you say this has just been an average day for you?"

"Kind of quiet really; normally, there's a few Star Destroyers and a Sith Lord to contend with as well," Luke replied.

"If this is what being a Jedi is all about, I think I'm going to enjoy it. Shall we go?" Jianna asked.

"Why not? See you on Coruscant." Luke responded as the two fighters slipped into hyperspace and the stars streaked by.

Luke Skywalker was no longer alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Coruscant

**_Author's Note:I originally wrote Lost and Found about 20 years ago and it was published in a fanzine. This chapter is all new. I know, the whole reveal of Luke and Leia's parentage has been done to death but this is my take on it - I hope your like it. I've got a few ideas of how I want this story and the characters to develop. Please let me know if you would like to find out more about Jianna and the gang. All reviews are welcome._**

 ** _Thanks to George Lucas for letting me play in his galaxy._**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Coruscant**_

Their journey to Coruscant was uneventful. As the two small star fighters eased out of hyperspace and slowed to orbit the capital planet, Artoo was busy communicating with central landing control. Luke's position in the government of the New Republic allowed a smooth entry into the planet's atmosphere and minimal questions regarding his companion. There were certain compensations to being a hero of the rebellion, Luke thought wryly to himself. "Jianna," he spoke into the intership comm, "We're heading to the Republica 500 dock just follow me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied in a distracted voice.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"This place is unbelievable," she breathed. "I've never seen so many buildings or ships in my life!"

Luke chuckled at the sound of amazement in her voice. His reaction to the city planet had been the same six months ago. "It is quite a lot for us backwater bumpkins to take in." He agreed. "I thought Mos Eisley was a major city until I saw this place. My sister just laughed at me for my lack of sophistication."

"Yeah…." her voice still sounded stunned, "I don't think I could ever be this sophisticated. Are you really sure I belong here?"

"As much as I do. Let's just pretend that all this civilisation doesn't intimidate us, okay?" He laughed.

"Mmmmm…. civilisation, right," she said, still distracted.

They eased their respective ships into the private docking bay connected to Luke's apartment in the most exclusive building in the capital; Republica 500. Luke personally felt it was a bit too ostentatious for his needs but, Leia had insisted that his status as a New Republic hero and Jedi Knight warranted the luxurious living quarters. He did admit that the extensive security within the building ensured him privacy and a haven from the oppressive attentions of the Galactic Holo News stations, who were obsessed with Luke and his personal life.

Luke hopped out of his X-Wing and bounded over to Jianna. She was standing on the platform gazing in wonder at her surroundings. "Is that the Millennium Falcon?" she asked pointing to the Correllian ship, which was docked nearby.

"Yeah, that's Han's pride and joy," he smiled inwardly. It looked like Jianna was a bit star struck.

"C'mon," Luke said taking her by the arm, "Let me show you around."

Suddenly, Artoo let out a beep of distress from behind Luke. He rushed over to the little droid. "What's wrong, Artoo?" he asked concerned.

The astromech droid let out a stream of noises which did not sound happy. "I think we need to find Threepio. I can't understand what's wrong with him," Luke said to Jianna. She nodded in agreement and they headed for the turbo lift.

"Threepio," Luke spoke into his comlink, "Where are you? "

"Master Luke, you're home," the protocol droid's voice crackled over the communicator, "I'm with Mistress Leia. I shall inform her that you have returned and that…"

"Can you come to my apartment right away, please," Luke commanded, cutting through the droid's stream of chatter, "There's something wrong with Artoo and I need your help."

"Of course, Master Luke. I shall come directly." Threepio replied.

"Thanks, Threepio." Luke said as they entered the elevator. The doors closed and they immediately began their ascent to the penthouse. They did not speak. Jianna still seemed overawed by her surroundings and Luke was too concerned about Artoo for conversation. Luke sensed a very familiar presence awaiting them in his apartment - Leia - and she rushed to embrace him as soon as he exited the lift.

"Why did you take off like that?" she reprimanded him. "I was so worried."

"I know Leia, I'm sorry. There was something I had to do." He apologised. Leia looked intently into his eyes but did not ask anymore. She trusted that her brother would confide in her when the time was right. Then she glanced toward Jianna, her curiosity about the newcomer evident in her expression. Luke followed her gaze and made the introductions. "This is Jianna," he said.

"Welcome, Jianna." Leia, ever the diplomat, moved to shake the younger woman's hand and motioned for her to enter the apartment properly.

Just then, Artoo rolled out of the lift and gave a miserable beep which drew everyone's attention to the droid. His motivators whined in protest and he ground to an unceremonious halt.

"Threepio, ask Artoo what's wrong, please," Luke asked the protocol droid who immediately moved over to his counterpart. Artoo managed a few slower, low beeps and then his power flickered and died.

"He was unable to tell me very much, Master Luke but it seems that Artoo Detoo's central power unit has been damaged."

"The ion cannon," Jianna said suddenly, "He must have been hit in the firefight but sustained his power through his link to your X-Wing, Luke."

"Ion cannon?" Leia asked, intrigued. "What exactly have you been up to, Luke? I know, you'll explain later." she added dryly before Luke could reply. She moved toward the apartment comm. "I'll get an astromech engineer up here right away."

"I can take a look at him," Jianna offered. "I mean, if you trust me to?" she asked Luke.

"Of course, I trust you," Luke replied, "but do you think you can repair him?"

Leia watched this exchange between the two intently. Who was this strange, young woman who her brother seemed to trust so implicitly? She let her feelings stretch out toward the girl. Her rudimentary Jedi skills could sense an intelligent mind and an independent spirit but also something more.

"I'm pretty good with droids," Jianna was saying, "And if See Threepio wouldn't mind helping me out?" she asked the droid shyly.

"Well of course Miss Jianna, I would be only too happy to help you. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication and have a detailed knowledge of all of Artoo's systems and schematics." Threepio replied.

"Thanks," Jianna said with a smile. She reached into her jacket, producing a toolkit. Then she sat cross legged on the floor next to Artoo and set to work.

Leia discreetly pulled Luke to one side and asked in a low voice, "Who is she, Luke? What's this all about?"

"I had a dream about Obi-Wan. He told me I had to find something. Looks like it was Jianna. She has strong Force potential." Luke explained.

They both turned to watch Jianna as she worked with Threepio on Artoo. With the help of the protocol droid she had rolled Artoo over to the apartment charging dock and plugged the little droid in. His front red light had reignited but so far he wasn't making any noise. Jianna had connected her small keypad into the central compartment on the astromech's dome and was running diagnostics. Suddenly she looked up and asked, "How long have you had this droid?"

"Just over six years, why?" He replied.

"He's a lot older than that. I've rewired his power source and repaired the damage, but that's only part of the problem. His memory capacity is pretty much maxed out" she continued scrutinising inside Artoo's primary compartment. "I'd say he's never had his mind wiped. He's carrying a lot of old files; looks like holo recordings and data files; and all of them pre-date the Empire. They've been very well hidden deep in his memory banks. Your average tech scan wouldn't pick them up at all. Whoever did this was very skilled and wanted these files kept private. Did you know he was carrying this?"

"No. How old do you think he is?" Luke moved over to stand next to Jianna and the droid.

"At least 40 years. Which makes him Old Republic tech? His CPU also says he was manufactured on Naboo. Does that mean anything to you?"

Luke felt a stirring of the Force at the mention of Naboo. He didn't know why, but he was sure that name had significance for him. "Is there anything else?" He asked, sure now that the mystery of Artoo's origins was something he needed to solve. He wondered why he had not thought to investigate this before. He supposed he'd always taken the little droid for granted.

"All of the holos are encrypted and password protected. They're labelled though," she squinted at the information streaming across her data pad "I think this one says 'Anakin'?"

Leia had moved over to join her brother and they both froze at the sound of their father's true name. She gently laid her hand on Luke's arm. She could feel his growing sense of wonder and excitement.

"There's a master file." Jianna continued. "I think if you can figure out the password for that it will unlock the encryption on all the files that it's linked to." She looked up and saw the intense expressions on Luke and Leia's faces. The atmosphere in the room had suddenly changed. "Do you have any idea what the password could be?" she asked.

Luke took a moment to calm his breathing and re-connect with the Force. He couldn't afford to let the excitement of discovery ruin this moment. He was sure the answer would come to him if he centred himself in the Force. Leia slipped her hand into his and joined with him in meditation. He felt a surge of joy as he felt the strength of his sister's mind join with his.

Jianna watched them both in awe. Even to her untrained eye, it was clear that something special was happening between the two people in front of her. In a flash of insight she realised that Leia was the sister Luke had referred to earlier. She had not picked up on the comment at the time. None of the news holos had known about that snippet of family information, she thought wryly.

Finally, Luke spoke, "Try the name Yoda," he said, sure that he was correct.

Jianna tapped in the four characters on the keypad connected to Artoo's memory. The droid gave a few beeps and projected the words 'DNA authentication required….' onto the wall of the apartment and a test slide appeared from one of Artoo's side compartments. Luke walked forward and pricked his finger on the lancet and a drop of blood ran onto the test slide. Immediately, a blue hologram figure was projected from Artoo's eye onto the floor in the centre of the group. It was a tall man, with blond hair and a beard and Luke instantly recognised him.

"Hello there," the figure spoke in an unmistakable accent. "I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Greetings Luke Skywalker. If you are seeing this message I must assume that all has transpired according to Master Yoda's vision and you have defeated the Emperor. I hope that you have also been reunited with your sister?" The holo paused, seemingly waiting for an answer.

Luke cleared his throat, nervously and said "Both Luke and Leia are present." He was still stunned by the discovery of the message. The answers to so many questions, which had plagued him since he had learned the truth about his father, were within his grasp. Frustratingly, they had been since he had first encountered Artoo all those years ago on Tatooine. He'd always had a deep affection for the little droid, regarding him more as a friend than a functional piece of technology, but now it seemed that Artoo was the key to his whole life story.

"Excellent news." the holo Ben continued, "Master Yoda, Bail Organa and myself have hidden information files within Artoo Detoo's memory that will, hopefully, answer some questions you must have about your parents. It has not been easy to obtain this information as the Emperor, and his forces are now in total control of the Senate building and the Jedi Temple has been all but destroyed. Yoda and I have also recorded all of our Jedi knowledge. We hope you will use this information to build a new Jedi Order. However, the choice is yours. We make no demands and require nothing more from you both. I am sure you have both made great sacrifices to reach this point. It is our sincere hope that you can forgive us for the decisions we have made regarding your future. Believe me when I say it has not been easy, but we had to protect you both from the Emperor and Vader until the time was right. And as you are viewing this message now I must assume you have fulfilled your destiny, by bringing balance back to the Force. For that, we humbly offer you our eternal gratitude and respect. May the Force be with you both, always." The holo Ben Kenobi bowed his head formally then the image flickered and disappeared.

Luke and Leia stood together in stunned silence.


	3. Chapter 3 Critical Mass

**Here's the next chapter of Lost and Found. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the nice reviews. Please keep them coming. All rights belong to Mr Lucas - I'm only playing :-)**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **Critical Mass**_

Jianna had retreated to the apartment's balcony when the holo message had started to play. She had felt awkward and out of place. Not that she felt any better staring out at the huge expanse of the city planet. The view was stunning, she had to admit, as the sun glinted off the elegant, soaring towers, but this place shook her usual sense of self reliance and confidence. She wasn't used to feeling this insignificant. There were thousands of speeders streaming in endless lines of traffic between the buildings. Her mind shrank back from imagining exactly how many life forms lived on this planet. Maybe, she was just adjusting to the whirlwind events of the last 24 hours.

What, exactly, was she doing here? She asked herself. Did she actually believe that she could become a Jedi? Or had she just left Tearus with Luke as a convenient way to get away from Trazer? Her life had always been a solitary one. Orphaned at a very young age, she'd had to grow up quickly on the streets of Suhr. She'd never really trusted anyone; instead she'd relied on her own instincts and quick wits to survive. What was it about Luke Skywalker that had drawn her here? There was definitely something about him that intrigued her. The feeling was very unsettling. Then she felt his presence behind her.

"Are you okay, Jianna?" he asked in his low, soft voice.

"I'm fine - I just didn't want to intrude," she explained as she turned round to face him.

"Thank you for fixing Artoo, you've helped to unlock so many answers for me. Answers to questions I didn't even know I needed to ask." He smiled; his sense of amazement at the treasure trove that had been stored in the little droid was still fresh. "But we've neglected you," He apologised. "You've not even had a chance to settle in here. Let's get you an apartment so you can relax for a while, then I can show you around." Jianna followed him inside.

"I'm so sorry we haven't welcomed you properly, Jianna" Leia smiled warmly a she moved towards her. "I hope you will feel at home here. I know how important it is to Luke that you stay."

"Thanks, your highness." Jianna replied with a little awkward bow. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too. And please call me Leia. Despite what Han may tell you, I'm really not _that_ into formality." She laughed.

"Where is Han anyway?" Luke asked.

"He was supposed to be fixing the sensor dish on the Falcon. Lando finally paid his debt." Leia told him with a wry grin.

Luke laughed. "Better late than never, I suppose. We'll catch up with you later, Leia." And he gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek as she left the apartment with Threepio. Artoo was still plugged into the charging unit in the corner but he gave a positive sounding beep as Jianna gave him a quick check over and asked "You OK little guy?"

Then Luke and Jianna headed for the elevator. "Why don't you wait here while I go and speak to the concierge service to get you somewhere to stay? " Luke suggested when they reached the docking bay again. She readily agreed. "It shouldn't take too long." He said and he wandered off toward the lobby entrance of the building.

Jianna walked over toward the Millennium Falcon and looked at in awe. It was such a famous ship. She knew that it had helped to destroy the first Death Star and she had heard the stories of Han Solo and Chewbacca's adventures as smugglers. They were legends in the underworld community she had grown up in. She wondered, absently, what it would be like to sit in the cockpit. Almost before she knew what she was doing she found herself at the top of the ramp, disabling the Falcon's onboard security with consummate ease. The door slid open and she stepped inside but just then there was an outraged shout behind her.

'Hey, what in the name of the Sith do you think you're doing?" It was Han Solo. He strode up the ramp, blaster drawn and pointed straight at her. He looked as angry as a wookie with a thorn in his paw.

"Oh hi Captain Solo," she said quickly. "I'm a friend of Luke Skywalker's and he said I could have a look around." She held out her hand to the outraged pilot.

"Oh yeah? And I'm Jabba the Hutt. Get your ass outta my ship." he ordered, gesturing with his blaster for her to move down the ramp.

She complied quickly but started talking again, trying to diffuse the situation. "She really is a beautiful ship, Captain Solo. I've heard so much about her. I wasn't going to steal anything. I just wanted to see inside."

"Who did you say you were again?" Han asked still suspicious and still pointing his blaster at her. "And how'd you get past my security systems?"

'My name is Jianna. I just arrived here today with Luke." she explained. "And don't worry too much about your security. I'm sure its just fine. Your average ship thief wouldn't get past it."

"Well think yourself lucky Chewie isn't here - he'd have ripped your arm out of your socket by now for touching the Falcon." Han said, lowering his blaster a little.

Just then Luke returned to the docking bay. "I see you two have met," he said wryly, noting Han's drawn blaster and angry expression.

"You know her, kid? I was just about to call security." Han said.

"Yes, Han, she's with me." Luke said calmly.

"I really would advise improving your alarm system on The Falcon though, Captain Solo," Jianna added helpfully. "I could rig something for you that no-one could get past without a thermal detonator."

Han looked at her incredulously, "Eh, no thanks lady. Who did you say you were again?"

Jianna was about to answer when something clicked inside her head. It was what she called her trigger; her personal alarm. It had got her out of trouble countless times and now it was pinging internally again. She felt her stomach tighten.

"Something's wrong," Luke said, his Force senses tingling also. "Han, get inside the Falcon now!" he ordered tersely.

Han took a moment to react, but Jianna was quicker. She forcefully pushed Solo up the service ramp and into the ships interior. Then, as she reached for Luke's hand, a huge explosion ripped through the docking bay. The shock ripped them both off their feet and sent them hurtling through the air. Then there was only blackness.

The first sensation Jianna remembered was floating. It was very peaceful and soothing as the steady rhythm of her heartbeat echoed in the background. Then other noises intruded upon her consciousness; the artificial voices of droids relaying instructions to one another dampened by a strange, liquid, rushing sound. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a Bacta tank, she realised, though she couldn't remember why she would need one.

"Hello, I am Fouronebee and I am in charge of your care? How is your pain?" the medical droid asked through the comlink. "Give me a thumbs up for no pain and thumbs down If you need more meds."

Jianna gave the positive signal as she didn't feel any pain at all, only confusion. What had happened that she needed medical attention?

"Good," the droid responded, "Just a few more minutes and your treatment will be complete. You are healing well and should make a complete recovery."

Fantastic, Jianna thought, complete recovery from what? Then the images came rushing back to her. The hanger, Han Solo and Luke and an explosion. She hoped Luke and Solo were ok. She looked out of the Bacta tank into the wider hospital room. There was no sign of the Jedi, but she did note the armed Republic trooper guarding the door. That couldn't be good. Why would she need an armed guard? Was he there to protect her or to keep her from leaving? She didn't like it either way.

Half an hour later, the medical droids were getting her settled into a med-bay bed. She felt as weak as a newborn Ewok. "What happened to me?" she asked Fouronebee.

"You were hit by several pieces of shrapnel from the explosion." the droid produced a data pad which showed scans of Jianna's body and her injuries. "This caused severe and deep lacerations on your back, legs and arms resulting in considerable blood loss. Thankfully, these wounds have responded well to the Bacta treatment though you may still experience some residual pain. You also suffered a severe concussion which we are treating with meds. The headache, dizziness and confusion should diminish over the next few days."

"What about Luke and Captain Solo? Are they alright?"

"Captain Solo suffered only minor contusions as he was protected from the blast by the hull of the spaceship," Fouronebee continued, "Commander Skywalker has similar injuries to you but is also recovering well. In fact, he asked me to inform him when you were awake. Do you feel well enough to receive a visitor?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. "I want to see Luke."

"Very well," the droid said and then left the med bay with her assistant following behind. After about five minutes the door slid open again and Luke entered the room lying on a hoverbed. He looked as pale and weak as Jianna felt, but otherwise ok. Fouronebee hovered solicitously at the door and said "You may talk for a short while but then I must insist that you both rest." Then she left them alone though the armed Republic trooper still stood outside.

They didn't speak at first. Jianna reached out and grasped Luke's hand, in an unconscious gesture. He looked a bit startled at the contact but did not withdraw his hand. Jianna blushed slightly as she looked over to him. "What happened, Luke?" she asked. Wordlessly, he handed her a data pad and she swiped through the images her face becoming more distressed at each image.

"There were three separate attacks," Luke explained gravely. "The hanger, the Senate building lobby and the main spaceport. We were lucky. They weren't. Over a hundred dead and many more injured. They used rigged thermal detonators, planted inside your Y-Wing and two other droids."

Jianna felt sick. "I didn't do this, Luke," she said, looking significantly toward the armed guard outside the door. "You know I didn't do this."

He nodded his agreement. "I do. But you have to admit it looks very suspicious."

"The ship I arrived on was one of the bombs? Yeah, I don't think it gets anymore suspicious. Trazer's men must have planted the detonator when we were trying to escape the spaceport on Tearus."

"More than likely," Luke agreed, "But what about the other bombs? How did they get here?"

"I don't know, not for sure anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Jianna gave him a steady gaze. "I _didn't_ do this, Luke. " Jianna stressed, "but it is sort of my fault. Remember that big job I pulled for Trazer just before we met? It was a consignment of thermal detonators."

Just then Han and Leia entered the med bay, cutting off any further discussion. "Well look at you two," the tall Correllian breezed in with his usual sardonic humour, "Relaxing and lying around when there's bad guys to fight. You both look strong enough to wrestle a Wookie."

Luke and Jianna had to laugh at that. Leia looked at them both seriously, noting that they were still holding hands. Jianna noticed her gaze and self consciously let go of Luke's hand. Leia didn't comment, however, instead she embraced her brother "We're so relieved you're both recovering. You gave us quite a fright." Then she turned to Jianna and enfolded her in a hug, "Thank you," she said simply. Jianna was taken aback, she certainly hadn't been expecting thanks.

Then Han shook her hand fiercely. "Leia's right," he said, "Thanks for the push kid. I owe you one."

"Make the most of that, Jianna," Luke said with a grin, "Han still insists I owe him one for saving my skin at the first Death Star. Don't let him forget in a hurry."

The med bay door slid open again and Fouronebee entered. "Visiting time is over," she ordered officiously, shooing Han and Leia from the room and beginning to manoeuvre Luke's hoverbed out of the room. "My patients need to rest now."

"We'll talk later," Luke promised as he was escorted from the room.


End file.
